Multiverse travels
by hibesdude
Summary: Death by my own hand, apparently the God of everything didnt like that. So now im here, traveling the Multiverse for him. Growing stronger in each world, time to become Op. (Currently In pokemon) (OP OC)
1. Chapter 1

_'Where am I? Last thing I remember was... Oh yeah I killed myself.'_

"How the _fuck_ did I forget that?!" I yell out.

 _ **'Damn you're noisy. You're one of the noisiest versions I've met.'**_

"Who's there?"

 _ **'Relax kid it's ok. You died, although you know that already considering it was suicide, and now you are here. Care to give a guess as to where you are?'**_

"Well I doubt it's heaven, I wasn't very nice nor was I religious, and I dont think its hell judging by the lack of fire and screams."

 _ **'So? Where are you?'**_

"Endless abyss?"

 _ **'Yup. Don't worry though you won't be here much longer.'**_

"What do you mean? Reincarnation?"

 _ **'Exactly, but you won't be just reincarnated and forget everything and live a life completely**_ _**different to the one you already had. No you will be doing jobs for me, it's not exactly reincarnation because you won't be a**_ _**baby you'll be a 10 year old.'**_

"I'll be doing jobs for you, how so?"

 _ **'You'll be travelling the multiverse for me and growing in power as you do. As a trial you'll be sent to one of 5 worlds, you get to pick which one of the 5, and you will spend 2 years in each world. So it's a 10 year tutorial in which at the end of it you will have to fight a boss and then you get to choose your next world which you will stay in until you get to a certain part in the story. So you could be sent to One Piece and you could be in there till Luffy reaches raftel. Or you could be pulled out when**_ _**he reaches the new world.'**_

"Ok, why am I doing this?"

 _ **'I need you to get strong, very strong. You see there are some very powerful individuals who have figured out how to travel across the multiverse and of course they are trying to form an army of villains from across the worlds. I myself cant leave this realm ever since I took this position and im kinda doing to you what happened to me in the past. But im nothing like him . Anyway, I need your help and you are in need of some excitement or else you'll probably want to kill yourself again.'**_

"Fine, I suppose I can do it. I don't exactly have a choice anyway."

 _ **'Good boy, now for your first world.'**_

 **Pokemon**

 **Fallout (3/4/NV. Anyone you want, also possible to travel from one to the other)**

 **Skyrim**

 **Z Nation**

 **Vampire Diaries**

"I choose Pokemon."

 _ **'Excellent, now some more choices for you to make.'**_

 **Aura user**

 **Or**

 **Psychic**

"Aura user."

 _ **'Now some things you will be given as a head start in this world.'**_

 **1 pokemon of your choice**

 **Pokeballs X5**

 **1 Skill of your choice.**

 **Item of your choice.**

"Any pokemon?"

 _ **'Yup, no legendaries though.'**_

"Riolu, as for the skill will it carry on to the other worlds?"

 _ **'Yup so will your pokemon and your Aura, pretty neat huh?'**_

"Yeah, I want a crafting skill. So I can make anything."

 _ **'Very well, I probably should have mentioned that the skill you chose will be max level as soon as you receive it. This means you will be able to craft any item from anything, as long as you know how to make the item. You can make an iron sword out of dirt, it'll take a lot of dirt and a good bit of energy. Now choose your item.'**_

"I want a mega ring, and when I say a ring I mean a ring. I want it on my middle finger on my left hand."

 _ **'Smart move choosing the mega ring, mega evolution will come in handy. Next to choose you background and region. Region first.'**_

 **Kanto**

 **Johto**

 **Hoenn**

 **Sinnoh**

 **Unova**

 **Kalos**

"I'm surprised alola isn't one of the choices."

 _ **'I thought I'd be nice and not include it since you haven't watched the series or played the games for alola.'**_

"Huh, thanks. I choose Kalos."

 **Originally from Sinnoh but moved after your parents death, you moved to Kalos because you supposedly have family here. You travel along side you Riolu, the child of your fathers Lucario. You've raised it from an egg and it just hatched the night you arrived it kalos in the pokemon centre in Lumiose City.**

 **Born in Kalos, your parents left you outside Professor Sycamore's lab where he raised you. He gave you the riolu egg to see if you are ready for the responsibilities of being a trainer.**

 **Choose your own.**

"I choose the first one, that way I won't confuse to many people when I don't remember my past."

 _ **'Good choice, that's it I think oh wait no its not.'**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Whats next?"

' _ **Are you a boy or a girl?'**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Seriously? You just called me by my gender a minute ago!"

 _ **'Come on I had to! So? Are you a boy or a girl?'**_

"Boy."

 _ **'Name?'**_

"Lucius Pearse."

 _ **'Now that that's over and done with, I'll see you in two years. Grow as strong as you can, don't just train your pokemon train yourself too. And don't catch too many, you can only take so many. Bye bye Lucius.'**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **(Authors note)**

 **So here's another story for all of you guys, you can chose out of those other four worlds as to where he will go next. So please leave a suggestion as to which world to go to next, i won't go to vampire diaries world until the last one because he will become a vampire which would mean immortality so yeah a 12 year old that never ages would be a bit weird but if he was 18 it wouldn't be so bad.**

 **Anyway leave some suggestions as to what to do with this story and i'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling, a nice spacious room surrounds me with a double bed which I currently occupy with a slight weight on my chest. I peer down with blurry eyes, full of sleep and tiredness, at a small black and blue figure. Its shifts slightly and its eyes twitch open. Red eyes look back up at me in confusion and admiration? It was a small baby Riolu.

"Papa?" It looked at me with a tilt to its head. Wait did it just call me 'papa' as in dad? WAIT IT CAN TALK!?

"You can talk? Or can I just understand you?" I question the newly born pokemon. Its head just tilts even further until it almost falls off the edge of the bed.

"Woah careful their little guy," I say as I catch the small creature, stopping it from smacking its head on the floor.

 _'So I'm really in the pokemon world, I have a riolu in my arms and a mega ring on my finger and a mission. I need to get stronger, not just my pokemon but me too. The best thing to do is probably catch a team of 6 pokemon and train them and myself. I have two years so I might as well use the time wisely.'_

"So Riolu, you hungry?" As if on cue I hear a small rumble coming from the canine pokemon.

"Haha, let's go, buddy." We get up, I quickly change into the traveling clothes that were already laid out for me with a note from the God who sent me.

 _I'm being nice here and got you things you'll need for your journey._

 _You'll find enough money to buy a fucking house in a bank account for you, you can use your Pokedex to access and buy things with it. (Its works like your bank card from your old world) It also works as a form of id whilst you are in this world. Your 5 Pokeballs are in your bag and Riolu's one is on our belt. You have enough food and water to last you a week in the woods and books on local flora so you can survive out there on your journey._

 _And a book on aura, which will help you use aura and learn pokemon moves._

 _If you're wondering why you can understand riolu that's because of aura, it's only pokemon you want to here. For other pokemon, you will have to hear to focus aura to your ears to understand them and you can even learn to speak like a pokemon so others can't understand you._

 _Anyway good look Lucius._

 _-The one god_

"The one god? Dude is as creative with names as I am. Sounds like something I would come up with that or I would call myself something like the game master Nah that's too much of a mouthful. Maybe The GM for short."

Little did Lucius know there was once someone called that in the past, but now he is no longer.

Lucius comes out of the bathroom after doing his morning routine of having a shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. He's wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue tank top with a black hoodie over it. He runs a hand through his short brown hair and puts on his black runners as Riolu hops up onto his shoulder and climbs into his hood.

"You ready Rio?" He receives a small smile from his starter and nod as he opens the door and goes over to the desk.

"Hello, Lucius, did you have a nice stay?" Nurse joy greets him, she seems very friendly, she's probably like that with everyone.

"Yes I did, thank you. I was just wondering if there anywhere I can get some food? Not sure if the pokemon centers here are the same as in Sinnoh." Lucius says while scratching his Riolu behind the ears.

"There's a small restaurant around the side of the pokemon center along with training fields and battlegrounds for trainers to test themselves against each other. How is the little guy? Do you want me to give him a quick look over to make sure he is nice and health?" She says pointing to Rio.

"Um sure, but I think I should get him some food first if that's ok? He seems to be pretty hungry." I give another chuckle as the poor riolus stomach rumbles again.

"Of course, just come back once you've got some food and I'll give him a checkup. It'll take around an hour at most."

"Thank you nurse joy," I say and begin making my way towards this restaurant when I feel a buzz in my pocket.

I pull out my Pokedex and it seems I've gotten a message. Didn't even know it could do that. Seems it was very similar to a holo caster.

 **Quest!**

 **You have received a quest from the one god.**

 **Register for the pokemon league.**

 _'So I get quests huh? I'm guessing these are just to help me grow stronger.'_ I look at the riolu on my shoulder.

"So riolu, want to do some training later? " I ask my new partner.

"Of course!" It barked happily, to other people it was unintelligible but to me, it was actual words. Aura is amazing.

The next hour passes pretty quickly, me and riolu get ourselves some food and then I gave him to nurse joy for a checkup.

"What to do while I wait." I think aloud. " guess I'll take a look around the city."

I walk around the city looking in wonder at the pokemon everywhere. I buy some supplies in the pokemart, enough to last me, riolu and any pokemon I catch 2 weeks. I walk around the city some more until I hear the sounds of battle.

I look at a battleground in surrounded by trees and bushes as I sit down on the steps going towards it. I watch in surprise as I see two teenagers battling, one dressed in a blue jumpsuit with blond hair and glasses. His Pokemon is a bunnelby. It's fighting against a very familiar Pikachu, the trainer of said Pikachu is a teenager of average height with black hair and a red hat wearing a blue sleeveless jacket and blue/black pants. It was none other than Ash fucking Ketchum.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash calls out.

 _'Oh, I know where we are now.'_

"Bunnelby use your ears to catch it." Clemont orders.

"Nice move... Too bad you can't use your ears. Pikachu ELECTRO BALL." and with that, the match has been won.

Damn nice to know I'm in the anime I guess, that just means I might end up encountering these guys again. Or I could travel with them and I might just get stronger. I don't know, it's probably best not to make friends I'm only here for 2 years.

I'm going before team retards show. They are too annoying.

..

.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys sorry for the slow updates but I'm not too focused on this story, I'm more so focused on The next chapter but I do have some big plans for this story so I will try my best to upload more often. It would be easier if I had a beta to help me out so if you do want more uploads and want to help me beta then pm me or review. I currently have Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi who is my beta for the next chapter doing it so the uploads will be really slow if I have him betaing all my stories and its too much work for one person.**

 **So if you want this story to keep going I'll need a beta.**

 **Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed, should Lucius travel with Ash? Or should he go solo?**


End file.
